Diario de mis emociones
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Misteriosamente fui dotado con la capacidad de entender y experimentar las emociones como nunca algún mortal lo ha hecho, y por lo tanto, considero necesario crear este diario para poder expresar en palabras lo que mi cuerpo experimenta..
1. Chapter 1

Diario de mis emociones

**Vivimos en un Universo en constante cambio. Minuto a minuto, nacen y mueren estrellas, tormentas, arcoiris, nubes, plantas, animales, seres humanos, pensamientos y... emociones.**

**Laura Esquivel.**

La frase me llegó al alma. La escritora tenía razón, dejamos morir las emociones sin haberles prestado la atención que merecen, es por eso que la mayoría de las personas nunca llega a conocerlas, les temen, y se avergüenzan de éstas.

Misteriosamente fui dotado con la capacidad de entender y experimentar las emociones como nunca algún mortal lo ha hecho, y por lo tanto, considero necesario crear este diario para poder expresar en palabras lo que mi cuerpo experimenta, de tal forma que me ayude a mi mismo a entender mi naturaleza y mi ser.

No hay ser humano que pueda vivir un solo día sin experimentar alguna emoción. No podría. Tendría que estar muerto, y yo aún después de la muerte he descubierto que la sensación de sentirse vivo no se produce con el simple hecho de respirar, abrir los ojos y mover el cuerpo, sino por la emoción que nos produce caminar bajo una llovizna, recibir un beso del ser amado, o pertenecer a una familia.

Este es el diario de mis emociones, este soy yo …..

Jasper Withlock


	2. Felicidad

**Felicidad**

_**La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días.**_

_**Benjamin Franklin**_

Corría el año de 1860, y yo había decidido enrolarme en el ejército. Era la única forma de ser algo más que el hermano menor, el pobre chico que era tan agradable, pero jamás podría tomar decisiones sobre la granja de sus padres, pues ese era trabajo de los hermanos mayores.

No tenía opción, estaba cansado de ser seguidor y no el líder, y mi única oportunidad de destacar era uniéndome a esa causa. Para mi fortuna tener dos hermanos mayores y trabajar de sol a sol en las tareas más pesadas con el ganado me habían hecho fuerte, así que sin problemas pude presentarme ante los reclutadores. El día que fui aceptado, lo consideré el mejor día de mi vida, pensé que nada podía superar la felicidad del momento. Estaba claramente equivocado.

Recogí mis pocas pertenencias, y con una fría despedida me alejé de mi familia. De haber sabido que sería para siempre lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, pero la felicidad de ese golpe de suerte me había aturdido, y lo único que quería era pelear, luchar, ser el mejor… y vaya que lo fui.

En ese momento la felicidad eran fuegos artificiales en mi pecho, incontrolable como mi naturaleza.

_**HAPPINESS IS A WARM GUN La felicidad es un rifle caliente ****  
HAPPINESS IS A WARM GUN La felicidad es un rifle caliente ****  
WHEN I HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS Cuando te tomo en mis brazos ****  
AND I FEEL MY FINGER ON YOUR TRIGGER y siento mi dedo en tu gatillo ****  
I KNOW NO ONE CAN DO ME NO HARM Sé que nadie puede hacerme daño**_

_**The Beatles**_

Despertar en los brazos de María después de la transformación, fue un segundo nacimiento un renacer cargado de adrenalina, de lujuria, de exaltación. Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan bien, tan respetado, y mis ganas literales de comerme al mundo me convirtieron sin darme cuenta en un monstruo.

La falsa felicidad que sentía al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con María fue un rifle caliente que me fue hiriendo a escondidas, ella fue mi droga, mi adicción, y yo me deje arrastrar en su mundo sin oponer resistencia. Calor, dolor, sed, castigo y premio, esa era mi vida.

Al abandonarla creí que toda felicidad estaba atada a un mal: el dinero, el poder, la pasión. Ella me había destruido en todos los sentidos, no volvería a dejarme a arrastrar de nuevo.

_**La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar.**_

_**Thomas Chalmers**_

Alice me regresó todo aquello que consideraba perdido, y todo aquello en lo que había dejado de creer. Me incorporó en su vida sin preguntas, sin exigencias, ni temores, enseñándome por primera vez en mi vida lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Ella me dio los ánimos para volver a recuperar mi humanidad, me dio la fortaleza para combatir mis resentimientos.

Tarde literalmente más de cien años en descubrir que la verdadera felicidad, está presente en las cosas más simples, pero que a la vez son las más difíciles de conseguir.

Mi verdadera felicidad es vivir mis días a su lado, ser parte de una verdadera familia, y saber que en esta vida aún tengo mucho por aprender.


	3. Melancolía

**Melancolía**

_**Cuando te sientes agobiado  
por la melancolía,  
lo mejor es salir y  
hacer algo amable por alguien.  
****Keble**_

Llevaba 11 meses exactos soportando el ver como Alice miraba a sus recientes hermanos partir por las mañanas. Sufriendo a través de ella la desesperación de salir y experimentar lo que se consideraba una vida normal.

Todos estos meses mi egoísmo y temor a quedarme solo aunque fuera por unas horas la había condenado a soportar tal encierro, pues aún no me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para salir y convivir entre los humanos sin que la sed me consumiera, y diera rienda suelta al asesino que en mi habita.

Ella me amaba tanto, y yo la estaba arrastrando a mi infierno, lo cual no era justo. Así que a la mañana siguiente, tome la decisión de dejarla ir, por supuesto ella lo había visto con anterioridad, y tenía todo listo para integrarse al colegio, y así con el corazón presionado y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad la vi marcharse.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que patéticamente me senté junto a la ventana, con la mirada hacía el horizonte esperando que la espera fuera corta, y pronto el dolor y la agonía desapareciera. No me preocupé por ocultar mi melancolía, no podía contener tanto dolor en mi cuerpo. Extrañaba su presencia, su alegría, su calor, la paz que siempre me contagiaba.

-Había olvidado el terrible sentimiento de la separación.

-Lo siento tanto Esme, no era mi intención. Pensé que te habías marchado también.- Me disculpe realmente apenado. A pesar de mi comportamiento siempre distante, ella me correspondía con buenos sentimientos.

-No tienes porque preocuparte- Respondió escondiendo un sollozo, por lo visto aún afectada por mi humor- en realidad estaba a punto de salir, es el día de hacer compras. Tú sabes hay que guardar las apariencias con los vecinos, hace dos semanas que no compró víveres, y no quiero levantar sospechas.

Ella en automático se sentó a un lado mío, haciéndose un ovillo tomando sus rodillas con sus manos.

-Te entiendo, yo también los extraño. Cada risa, cada grito, cada movimiento de cada uno de ellos, es importante para mí. Sin ellos no estoy completa, me hacen falta.

Me empecé a sentir aún peor, la había sumergido en mi melancolía y ahora no sabía quien estaba peor de los dos. Tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que la situación empeorara, Carlisle jamás me perdonaría, si encontrara a su esposa en ese estado.

-Así que tienes que hacer las compras hoy.- Le pregunté intentando desviar la conversación hacia algo más neutral.

-Sí, pero tal vez no sea lo mejor. Emmett o Edward siempre me acompañan, y son ellos los que me ayudan a cargar las bolsas. Sería extraño que yo lo hiciera, se supone que no tengo las fuerzas para eso, y Carlisle estará todo el día en el hospital. – Dio un pequeño suspiro, y de golpe de nuevo la sensación de vació de necesidad me invadió. Cerré los ojos, tomé las fuerzas necesarias, y me levanté en un sólo movimiento sin detenerme a pensar mis acciones.

-¿Te gustaría que yo te acompañara? Como el menor de mis hermanos era mi deber acompañar a mi madre una vez al mes a la ciudad a realizar las compras. – Dije recordando aquellos momentos tan lejanos, y más que ayudarme recordar a mi madre me había hecho sentir más triste.

-¿No te molestaría? No has salido de la casa en todo este tiempo, y el lugar estará lleno de mortales, en su mayoría las amas de casa de Forks, con quienes tendremos que conversar aunque sea un poco.- Replicó nerviosa, pero con cierto encanto por la idea.

-Siempre he sido tímido. Mi madre solía darme ánimos, y me daba las pautas para comportarme. – Le comenté ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso, si tú gustas.

-Me encararía. – Ella tomó mi mano, mirándome a los ojos de forma protectora, tal como mi madre alguna vez lo había hecho. No me di cuenta cuando la melancolía se transformó en confianza y fortaleza, ella me protegería de eso estaba seguro.

-El secreto está en no respirar- Me indicó con una suave sonrisa antes de salir de la casa.

Ese día no sólo la melancolía me abandonó, también supe que Esme tiene que comprar cuatro tipos de cereales distintos sólo porque Emmett colecciona los juguetes, que Edward disfruta el olor de las manzanas frescas, que Rosalie detesta el pescado, y que jamás en esta inmortalidad Alice me perdonará por haber acompañado a Esme a hacer las compras antes que a ella.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios ¡Son lo máximo! espero este capítulo les haya gustado. He pensado que una buena idea sea que ustedes me sugieran distintas emociones y yo hiciera historias sobre éstas. ¿Qué les parece?

Un Beso !!!!! Nos etamos leyendo


	4. Ansiedad

**Ansiedad.**

_Quien no está preso de la necesidad, está preso del miedo: unos no duermen por la ansiedad de tener las cosas que no tienen, y otros no duermen por el pánico de perder las cosas que tienen._

_Eduardo Galeano_

La ansiedad es como millones de moléculas de aire expandiéndose en el pecho. Agujas que desde dentro de la piel intentan romperla. Para matarla sostengo un puro en la boca, pero sin encenderlo. Alice lo odia, pero me gusta succionar el aroma, el sabor del tabaco, no del humo. Cuando era humano inhalaba, pero ahora sólo me queda conformarme con la esencia; lástima que ahora mi vicio no sea el tabaco sino la sangre, no puedo más, la sed y la ansiedad me están consumiendo.

Sólo un poco, será la última vez. Me juro falsamente, pues sé que no será así, pero no importa, después tendré tiempo para la culpa. Veo a mi víctima entre las sombras de la luna, tan dispuesta. La miro, ella me sonríe, me acerco su olor me excita, ella se alerta, se da cuenta de mis intenciones, mis ojos se ven reflejados en sus pupilas, da media vuelta y corre, pobre ingenua, en medio segundo podría tenerla en mis brazos, pero quiero alargar el juego, la sigo, los peldaños están bajo sus pies y los recorre sin pensar. Estoy tan cerca que me confundo con su sombra, su miedo me llena de golpe, ha llegado a un callejón sin salida, lloriquea y mis ganas no pueden esperar, la tomó entre mis brazos, y encajo mis colmillos en su fino cuello. Sus últimos latidos pronto se sincronizan con los míos, y mientras ella va perdiendo su vida, yo doy fuerzas al demonio que en mi habita.

No puedo botarla como si fuera una basura, la coloco en una posición libre de sospechas, puedo advertir que alguien está siendo testigo, no me importa, en estos tiempos nadie quiere involucrarse, nadie da nada a cambio de nada. El humano tiene miedo, y antes de hacer algo prefiere salir huyendo y quedarse con su dolor.

No quiero llegar a casa, así que camino por los bosques, sigo tan extasiado que no me doy cuenta que Alice está frente de mí. Soy un idiota, por más empeño que haya puesto en limpiarme, no pude haber quedado impecable, y aquí estoy caminando a unas cuantas horas del amanecer, con sangre seca, impregnado de su sudor, agitado.

Ella no pierde el tiempo, ha visto mi crimen, su rencor y vergüenza me lo dicen todo. Jamás había visto una escena de este tipo, se siente mal al saber que eso ha sido obra mía, le cuesta trabajo entender que unas manos, un cerebro, una conciencia similares a los suyos hayan sido capaces de hacer algo así. Me hace un reproche con su pequeña cabeza, entre nosotros nunca han sido necesarias las palabras. Yo no soporto mirarla, el miedo a perderla me tortura, ella lo sabe, pero tampoco quiere abandonarme; me ama, y sabe que yo también lo hago, así que camina hacia mi, me sorprende con un pequeño beso en la frente, símbolo de perdón, y da fin al momento incómodo arropándome con ropa limpia, y ráfagas de comprensión.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews ¡Me encata saber lo que opinan de mi trabajo!, las quiero por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. De igual manera recuerden sus sugerencias me ayudan a crecer. Estimada Eliana ya estoy trabajando en "Empatia", es seguro que sea la próxima actualización.

XXX000 Nyleve


	5. Empatía

Empatía

"La empatía es la capacidad de pensar y sentir la vida interior de otra persona como si fuera la propia".  
_—Heinz Kohut_

Carlise llevaba cinco días enteros en el hospital; un caso difícil lo mantenía ocupado al cien por ciento. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero sí la primera vez que lo encontraba realmente preocupado. Todos en la familia se sentían mal, pues era completamente extraño ver al pilar de la familia de esa forma, él quien siempre tenía todo bajo control estaba descontrolado.

Las pocas horas que estaba en casa aparentando descansar ante sus colegas, se las pasaba en la computadora buscando información sobre el problema que aquejaba a su paciente. Incluso había recurrido a Alice, para saber de cuánto tiempo disponía, pero sus pronósticos no eran del todo precisos y constantemente variaban, sin saber el porque.

Lo extraño del caso me había comentado Esme, es que el paciente era autista en un nivel de lo más profundo, lo cual hacía nula la comunicación, y por lo tanto el diagnóstico era una tarea imposible. Al encontrar que los métodos tradicionales, no estaban dando resultados, Carlisle pese a sus costumbres llevó a Edward al hospital, si él leyera sus pensamientos, tal vez habría alguna esperanza. Desafortunadamente tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, sus pensamientos carecían de sentido, imágenes confusas, que ningún aporte sobre su enfermedad ofrecían.

-Tanta frustración no te dejará pensar con claridad. – Le dije sin pensar, sólo recordando un consejo de mis superiores cuando librábamos una batalla.

Él me miro como si fuera la primera vez que nos encontráramos, y en ese instante supe que algo estaba gestándose, pues la frustración dio paso a la esperanza.

-¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Jasper, tú puedes ayudarme.

-¿Yo?, no lo creo. No sé que estás pensando pero puedo asegurarte que estás equivocado. Si los miles de exámenes que le has hecho y Edward no pudieron decirte nada, qué voy a poder hacer yo.

-Todo está en tu "empatía", nadie puede saber de donde proviene su dolor, pero tú puedes sentirlo. Tú a través de sus emociones puedes decirnos como se encuentra.

Carlise odiaba tener que rendirse sin antes haber hecho todo lo posible, y mientras hubiera alguna esperanza él seguiría en la batalla, y al parecer yo era esa oportunidad, aunque me negara a aceptarlo.

-Él no podrá soportar el ambiente del hospital- Señaló Esme muy preocupada, y vaya que tenía sus razones para estarlo, sangre más sufrimiento era la combinación ideal para despertar mi demonio interno.

-Con las condiciones apropiadas podría hacerlo- esta vez fue Alice quien habló, no podía creerlo ella me estaba traicionando- si tú logras aislar al chico a un lugar séptico, y mantener al mínimo al personal operativo será sencillo

-¿Sencillo?- le pregunté dudando de sus visiones por primera vez desde que la conocí.

-Lo será si esta mañana vamos de cacería.- Sonrió muy confiada- Además Edward y Emmet estarán ahí por si se suscitará algún "accidente".

-Es lo que yo quiero evitar, cualquier "accidente"- Lo recalqué con cierto sarcasmo- Si yo no voy, no habrá nada que lamentar.

-Jasper, si no confiara en ti, jamás te lo hubiera pedido.- Declaró Carlisle a la vez que posaba su mano en mi hombro. Confianza pura era lo que él estaba depositando en mí con ese acto, era su forma más directa de hacerme saber que en realidad me necesitaba.

-Muy bien lo haré, pero no puedo prometerte que esto ayudará en algo. – Acepté aún mostrándome recio sobre tal locura. Esa misma mañana fui de caza con los chicos, mientras Carlisle hacía los preparativos necesarios para mi visita al Hospital.

-Todo saldrá bien- Dijo Alice a la vez que depositaba un beso en mi frente antes de entrar a la sala aislada en la cual se encontraba el paciente.

Entre lentamente calando el ambiente, les había pedido a Edward y a Emmett que se mantuvieran calmados, pues no quería que fueran afectados por cualquier descuido mío.

El chico estaba sedado, y la anestesia lo mantenía bastante calmado, aún así la confusión y estrés eran predominantes en él. No era extraño, cualquiera en su estado estaría igual, así que solicité a Carlisle que disminuyera el calmante, para que el dolor pudiera ser detectado.

En cuanto lo hizo empecé a dejar de ser yo para ser él, y fue extraño como de pronto sentía como mis viseras eran geométricas. El hígado era un trapezoide, el corazón un romboide y el intestino un dodecaedro. Ahora las imágenes que Edward vio empezaban a cobrar sentido, tuve que sentarme porque mis órganos no se ponían de acuerdo entre sí, la cabeza dolía pero no era el problema, lo que más me afectaba era el corazón que parecía decirle al intestino: "Quédate unos días en mi lugar, porque yo tengo que resolver asuntos propios".

-Es algo relacionado con el intestino y el corazón- Me dirigí a Carlisle – es como si estuvieran cambiando funciones, no sé si esto sea posible, pero es lo que siento.

-Creí que tenía que ver con la cabeza- contestó él.

-Lo sé el dolor es insoportable, pero el problema no radica ahí, puedo asegurarlo.

A pesar de haber averiguado que andaba mal, decidí quedarme un poco más y transmitirle al chico seguridad y esperaza, y pude sentir que él a su manera se sentía agradecido.

Al siguiente día Carlise había dado con el diagnóstico, y el pequeño mejoraba considerablemente. Jamás había utilizado mi don de esa forma, y fue altamente gratificante, pues me di cuenta que más que una carga o un arma de persuasión también podía ser útil en otras circunstancias.

* * *

Hola!!!!!

Perdón por el retraso, estos días recibí una noticia no muy agradable, y no tenía ganas de escribir. Este fic está basado en la sugerencia de Elianna Cullen por lo que está dedicado a ella y a Bunny Cullen quien siempre tuvo una sonrisa para mí , y sé que ahora es un ángel disfrutando de la inmortalidad.


	6. Esperanza

_**Nunca será tarde para buscar un mundo mejor y más nuevo, si en el empeño ponemos coraje y esperanza.**_

_**Alfred Tennyson (1809-1892) Poeta inglés.**_

Dicen que la esperanza muere al último, y por mucho tiempo lo creí cierto, pues al despertar en esta nueva vida, la primera lección que aprendí fue que la esperanza había sido una fantasía de mi vida mortal, y sin ésta, todo el esplendor de las maravillosas posibilidades que ofrecía mi reciente inmortalidad me arrastraron a vivir constantemente en la oscuridad y en las tinieblas.

Con los años y sin darme cuenta me acostumbre a sustituir la esperanza con la expectación, sí con la expectación de saber qué territorios conquistaríamos María y yo, a cuántos derrotaríamos, y sobre todo con la expectativa de que un día despertara y todo el dolor y sufrimiento desapareciera.

Falsamente creí que el separarme de María me ayudaría, pero andar por el mundo por mi cuenta tampoco funcionó, me seguía sintiendo frustrado sin ganas de seguir existiendo, y sólo sobreviviendo por una falsa valentía.

Llevaba cinco días sin alimentarme, todo un record para mí, pero más que sentirme orgulloso, me sentía angustiado y al borde de la locura, cada minuto que pasaba mi agonía aumentaba, y la lluvia que empezaba a caer no ayudaba en lo absoluto. La lluvia hace que las personas se agiten y su corazón lata más fuerte, así que no era un buen momento para permanecer en la calle.

Para mi suerte me encontraba cerca de aquella solitaria cafetería, justo el tipo de lugar que buscaba para esconderme, el cabello mojado caía sobre mi cara, pero eso no me impidió verla directamente a los ojos. Mi cuerpo en automático se tenso, preparándose para una batalla, pero por más que quise encontrar en ella cualquier sentimiento de hostilidad, no pude, de ella sólo emanaba la más pura felicidad que jamás hubiese sentido.

Ella me sonrió, dejo a un lado una taza de chocolate caliente, bajo de un salto del taburete y se dirigió hacia mi. Era difícil verla de frente. Me pesaba en el ánimo esa belleza y me deslumbraba su fragilidad.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo como si se dirigiera a su amante, y en ese momento mi razón desapareció.

-Lo siento señorita- le contesté agachando mi cabeza, y teniendo una regresión a mis años de juventud y torpeza de adolescente, pues su amor había emigrado a este viejo corazón que había estado muerto por tanto tiempo.

Ella me tendió su mano, y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, y al instante sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo. Ese simple acto iluminó de nuevo mi vida, no necesitaba más, 'ella me ama', pensé, sonreí. Absorbí su esencia, olía a lluvia fresca con matices de frutos rojos del bosque, con un toque de luz de luna y polvo de estrellas; que combinados dieron como resultado el maravilloso deseo de la carne y del alma del ser amado

En esa pequeña cafetería nuestra vida cambió, dio un giro, ya no éramos los mismos, nos convertimos en otras personas en el mismo estuche. Era tiempo de cambiar y disfrutar el verdadero sentido de la vida, el amor. Las palabras tardaron en hacer presencia de nuevo, pues los dos estábamos atrapados mirándonos, era ese sentimiento, parte tranquilidad, parte erotismo, ambos sentimos un escalofrío exactamente en la espalda, si, ahí donde a veces parece que el amor se posa y nos llama la atención. Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo por primera vez, ella con inocencia, era muy joven, frágil, con una elegancia y sencillez que la hacía única, definitivamente lo mío fue amor a primera vista.

Yo no dije nada, solo camine a su lado, sintiendo que esa desconocida era capaz de anular todo lo que me rodeaba, de darme paz y una nueva vida. Así en ese silencio que todo dice, caminamos, hasta que la lluvia cesó, y fuimos cobijados por una hermosa luna, y fue como a su lado descubrí que la esperanza nunca muere.

* * *

El amor es tan hermoso ¿ no lo creen? El amor te hace una mejor persona y te da la esperanza para forjar un futuro a lado del ser amado, y es lo que trate de expresar en este fic dedicado a Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock, quien sugirió el sentimiento. ¡Espero te haya gustado!. Como siempre sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz, así que no olviden ir al botón de GO, y ya de paso tb pueden sugerir nuevas emociones.

Un Beso!!


	7. Pasión

_**Las pasiones son los viajes del corazón.**_

Paul Morand (1888-1976) Diplomático y escritor francés.

Yo. Ella. Uno enfrente del otro. Los dos de pie, desnudos, cerca de la próxima parada: la cama. Yo la miro y suavemente con las manos le acaricio su cuerpo. Dudo en besarla, no quiero ir demasiado rápido, es nuestra primera vez, pero finalmente caigo rendido ante su belleza y le regalo un roce de mis labios contra su mejilla. Ella, quieta y blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, se deja observar y mientras mira de reojo a la cama, y me dedica su mejor sonrisa. Yo el amante dudoso, empiezo a quererla amar. Me estremezco ante sus ojos miel, dibujo una fugaz sonrisa en mi cara, mientras agarro su delicada mano, y la invito a hundirse en lo que en breve, será un ataúd de pasión.

Ella más tranquila, se estira y acaricia su pelo, ofreciéndome su propia belleza, y seguidamente me besa en los labios, primero suave, después intensamente.

Yo la abrazo sintiendo que su suave piel deslizándose junto a mi propio cuerpo, disfrutando el calor de sus manos que me rodean y de sus pechos contra mi propio pecho. Y así, empieza el juego. No, no hacen falta palabras. Ni siquiera hace falta esas miradas de enamorados, sólo con el lenguaje de nuestras manos, llegamos a entender que las palabras de la pasión no están escritas, sino que uno mismo, las escribe en el cuerpo del otro.

* * *

Wow ja lo siento he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia. Gracias Elianna por la sugerencia, y también quiero agradecer a Etta James y su canción "At last" quien con su gran voz e increíble letra dieron vida a esta noche de pasión. Así que les recomiendo ampliamente que bajen la canción y lean el fic de nuevo con esa melodía de fondo. BTW este mini fic lo considero continuación inmediata de este .net/s/4475553/2/Las_Virtudes_de_los_Cullen

Así que las invito a leerlo tb. Un beso!!!!! Espero sus reviews y sugerencias


	8. Desilusión

_**¿Quién sabe si quizá todo el amor mío no fue más que un engaño de los sentidos, de la fantasía?.**_

_**Fiodor Mijailovich Dostoievski**_

Tenía la manía de caminar siempre detrás de ella. Aun sin que ella me lo hubiera solicitado, había tomado la posición de guardián, no era mucha la distancia, pero sí la suficiente para demostrarle a los demás que ella era la persona de mayor importancia no sólo en nuestro ejército, sino en mi inmortalidad. Me gustaba esa posición pues me permitía ser impactado por su fortaleza, su deseo, y don de mando.

Algunas veces inconscientemente ella me miraba de reojo, buscando de en mi persona una reafirmación de sus decisiones. Éramos cómplices y amantes, una difícil combinación que sólo funcionaba porque ella era mi dueña, y yo sólo me limitaba a cumplir sus instrucciones.

Mentiría si no aceptara que la amé con toda la intensidad que mi corazón me lo permitía en esos momentos, y que mi mayor satisfacción radicaba en poseer su cuerpo y sentirla mía.

Mía, así es, yo la sentía mía, y mi embriagante amor no me permitió ver que ella no sentía lo mismo. Era común que las nuevas neófitas me desearan y me ofrecieran su cuerpo como regalo, pero yo siempre me negué pues eso sería faltarle el respeto a María. Para mí era importante que ella supiera que yo le era fiel en todos los sentidos, y la desilusión vino cuando me di cuenta que para ella las cosas eran diferentes.

Mi aversión al sol me recluía en una habitación completamente alejada de todos, en la cual por el día podía relajarme, y limpiar mi alma aunque sea por unas horas de sentimientos ajenos. María al principio se molestaba por tal práctica, pero con el tiempo la aceptó, y sólo en pocas ocasiones interrumpía mi inusual aislamiento.

Ese amanecer noté algo extraño en la forma de convivir con Carlos uno de los neófitos que más me molestaban por su poco control, y tendencia a desobedecer las más simples órdenes. Algo deseaba de él, pero no quería que yo supiera, su manía de hablar en español cuando estaba nerviosa o enojada la delató, pero en eso momento decidí no darle mucha importancia.

A medio día, algo en mi interior me indicaba que había algo que no estaba bien, así que muy fuera de mis costumbres abandoné mi lugar de reposo y fui en busca de María.

Las emociones de ambos eran tan fuertes que los delataron antes de que penetrara a la habitación, no es que no supiera lo que iba encontrar ahí, pero mi corazón necesitaba desengañarse, así que entré sorprendiéndoles a ambos en pleno acto.

Él se llenó de miedo, y me miró a los ojos en un acto de súplica por su vida. Ella en cambio no dejo de besarlo, y sólo me dedico una tosca sonrisa, lo estaba disfrutando, y no le importaba verme ahí con el corazón destrozado.

Tomé a Carlos por el cuello, y con un solo movimiento acabe con su inmortalidad. Ella me miro con fuego en sus ojos, pero sin ningún miedo ni remordimiento.

-Cariño, si crees que matándolo terminarás con esto, estás equivocado. No soy sólo tuya ¿lo comprendes? Eres mi favorito, pero no el único. Pensé que no habría necesidad de explicarlo.

Me quede sin palabras por un momento, pues todo lo que creía y sentía se estaba desmoronando. Mi alma estaba siendo rasgada con las más filosas espinas. Aún así, no quería darle el gusto de verme derrotado, y sin pensar mucho en mis palabras le respondí.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo claro. Es claro que tú también eres mi favorita, pero jamás has sido la única. Lo que pasa es que Carlos no era de mi confianza, y era el mejor momento para eliminarlo. Siento si terminé con tu diversión demasiado rápido.

No esperé a su contestación. Con estas últimas palabras le di la espalda, y me encaminé a mi cuarto donde en un acto de venganza, poseí a cuanta neófita estuviera dispuesta.

Lo más práctico fue perdonar, no olvidar, aprendí que duele sacarse del corazón los alfileres que dejarán momentáneamente un puntito rojo, más no una gangrena.

¿Lo disfrute? No, en esos momentos era un cuerpo vació con una alma muerta y un corazón marchito. La desilusión de no ser amado como creía, mató el último rastro humano que aún residía en mí. Esa noche el monstruo cobró vida por completo.

* * *

Hola!!!!

Perdón el retraso, pero je en días pasados fue mi cumpleaños, y de regalo decidí darme unas merecidas vacaciones ¡Yupi! y regresé tan feliz que no andaba en el estado amargoso que necesito para escribir cosas no agradables je. Sigo en la espero de sus sugerencias, y obvio sus amados comentarios.

Un beso.


	9. Orgullo

**Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace, es el orgullo que le proporciona hacerlas.**

**Oscar Wilde**

No soy perfecto, nadie en realidad lo es, pues así como tenemos virtudes tenemos defectos y a mi perspectiva mi mayor defecto y virtud es el orgullo. Éste me ha llevado a realizar mis más grandes hazañas y a cometer mis más grandes errores.

Por orgullo y deseo de no ser olvidado y acabar como otro campesino más ,me enlisté en el ejército, y el mismo orgullo me hizo resaltar entre los demás, sentirme superior alimentaba mi espiritú y me ayudaba acrecer.

Por orgullo, no salí corriendo al encontrarme con María, y soporté sin ninguna queja el dolor de la transformación.

Y por orgullo jamás puedo decile que NO a las apuestas que Emmett me lanza día tras día.

Todo empezó a los pocos momentos de conocernos, aún recuerdo sus primeras palabras:

-Así que todas te las ganastes en combate – dijo refiriendose a mis cicatrices-

-Si así fue- contesté aún sin desifrar el porqué de tanto entusiamo en su ser.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres cualquier debilucho, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro ¿Te reto a que me traigas un el pedazo más grande que puedas de la gran roca? – declaró señalando una gran montaña que se elevaba en lo profundo del bosque.

-¿Qué ganaré?- Le pregunté , ansioso de demostrarle a que no sólo era un debilucho sino que era más fuerte que él.

- Si lo logras, cosa que dudo mucho. Te ganarás algo más que mi respeto-Contestó él queriendo aparentar indiferencia, pero sus sentimientos no podían mentirme, se sentía extasiado y ansioso porque yo regresara victorioso.

Y así fue a poco tiempo regresé con la roca más grande que pude quitar sin afectar la estructura de la montaña. Era enorme, y aún así Emmett al verme fingió cierta decepción, pero de nueva cuenta la felicidad que emanaba su pecho hecho su mentira por debajo.

Muy bien , lo acepto. Hiciste un buen trabjo, te has ganado mi respeto, y hay algo más.- Dijo aguantando el soltar una gran sorisa.

¿Qué es? – pregunté intrigado.

El derecho a llamarme hermano. – Declaró dandome uno fuerte abrazo que me dejo adolorido.- ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Sus sentimientos fueron tan sinceros, que de inmediato no sólo se gano mi aprecio sino mi total confianza. Desde entonces no hay día que no nos impongamos retos el uno al otro. Rosalie piensa que competimos por ver quien es el más estúpido, y vaya que a veces tiene razón.

¿Quieren pruebas?

A principios de los ochenta Emmett descubrió un maravilloso restarurante en una parada de camioneros camino a Texas. Obviamente no le interesaba la comida, lo que le llamaba la atención era el Salón a la Fama de la glonotería que se albergaba en su interior.

Cada noche se reunían decenas de personas a competir por el título del mayor devorador de carne de la zona, el ahora campeón era un presuntuoso camionero apodado el " Carnicero" quien había logrado tragar 8.5 kilos de filete en una sentada, y no dejaba de presumir que su fotografía estaría para siempre enmarcada y adornando el gran restaurante recordandoles para la eternidad que él era el más "macho" de todo Texas.

Esa noche el "Carnicero" cometió la grave falta de insinuar que mi hermano y yo eramos un par de maricas por estar ahí sin probar alimento.

-Miren a esos pobres citadinos, no podrían ni con medio filete. Son un estorbo en este lugar.

Emmett de inmediato sintió aversión por la manera tan orgullosa de comportarse de ese tipo, y no pudo soportar la idea de marcharse sin darle una lección.

-Jazz ¿dejarás que este idiota se salga con la suya?

-No me gustaría, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto al menos que pienses devorarte una vaca entera - Le respondí sin medir el alcance de mis palabras.

-¿Me estás retando?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Obvio que sé que puedes tragártela tonto, pero ¿estás seguro de soportar lo que venga después? Te recuerdo que todo lo que entra debe salir.

-Con tal de ser yo el que esté en esa pared de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos, puedo aguantarlo ¿Tú no?

-¿Quieres que yo también lo haga?- le pregunté no creyendo lo que estaba insinuado.

-No , yo sé que tú no podrías. – Me recalcó en son de burla.

-Claro que puedo , y no sólo una.

Aún no sé como no lo vi venir, él sabía que si atacaba a mi orgullo terminaría haciendolo, y así sin más preánbulos, retanos al gran Carnicero, quien sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando vió que Emmett en menos de 1 hora había roto su record, y quien después se quedó sin habla cuando me vió a mi llegar a los 15 kilos de carne, pude parar ahí, pero el ánimo del público me puso eufórico, y sin importar que pensarán de nosotros cada uno llego a comer frente a sus narices 25 kilos de la mejor carne acompañada de la mejor cerveza.

Emmett derramó una lágrima al ver como nuestras fotos desplazaban hasta el tercer puesto al Carnicero, y por más estúpido que parezca yo sentí la misma emoción que cuando gané mi primera batalla.

El castigo vino después, pues tal como se lo advertí lo que entra debe de salir. Edward y el resto no pararon de reír y de divertirse con nuestro sufrimiento. Aún así en secreto, de vez en cuando vamos al restaurante, y seguimos sintiendo el mismo orgullo que esa noche al ver que nuestra hazaña no ha sido igualada.

* * *

Me tardé en actualizar, lo sé, pero a mi defensa tengo una buena excusa he estado trabajando en un nuevo fic de Alice y Jasper donde son humanos, los invito a leerlo ya está el primer capítulo les dejo el link espero que les guste http: // w w w. fanfiction . net /s/ 5530597 /1/ -quiten los espacios.

Un beso y de nueva cuenta mil gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Los quiere Ny


End file.
